Legolas le barbare
by Roselyne
Summary: En apparence, Legolas est un elfe au doux sourire, qui soupire après Aragorn... Mais c'est un elfe qui a également un côté TRES sombre, brutal, et machiavélique


**_Disclaimer :__ les persos de Tolkien sont à Tolkien. Et si jamais Sir Tolkien se retourne dans la tombe, qu'il s'adresse à l'équipe de Peter Jackson p _**

_Les personnages apparaissant ici sont à peine modifiés des personnages du film p  Les événements viennent des films LOTR1 (version longue sur le DVD box) et de LOTR2 __à__ attention, C un chouya spoiler -)_

_Cette histoire a été crée après la demande de mes coupineuh Asrial, Liriel, Black Angel, Saeko-chan, et Beshimie, de la ML Ecurie-des-shets (return) à l'occasion de la Noël :-) BISOUS A TOUTES ^_____^_

**LEGOLAS, LE BARBARE**

Une fois de plus, Aragorn venait de repousser les approches timides de Legolas. La Communauté de l'Anneau venait de se briser. Boromir et Gandalf étaient morts, Frodon et Sam avaient décidé de faire bande à part en prenant une des barques et en partant pour la rive côté Mordor, non sans avoir au préalable essayé d'empêcher toute poursuite de la part de leur compagnons, si Legolas en jugeait les coups de tournevis dans la barque restante. Entreprise qui avait échoué, du à la résistance des bateaux elfiques. 

Merry et Pippin s'étaient fait hobbitnapper par les mêmes uruk-hais qui avaient tué Boromir. Et pour partir les sauver, Aragorn avait décidé de laisser partir le porteur de l'anneau et son jardinier. 

Peut-être son humeur sombre était due à la situation actuelle, se disait Legolas. Mais il avait la ferme impression qu'il essayait juste de se persuader lui-même qu'Aragorn avait une certaine considération pour lui, et ne le voyait pas que comme les yeux et les oreilles de (ce qui restait de) la communauté.

Le dernier moment de joie pour Legolas avait été sur la berge de la rivière, quand Aragorn avait annoncé que Frodon et Sam devraient partir de leur côté et qu'eux-mêmes iraient à la rescousse de Merry et Pippin. En parlant, Aragorn avait posé la main sur son épaule, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Legolas s'était sentit empli d'une émotion profonde qui l'avait amené au bord des larmes.

L'instant magique n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais restait gravé dans la mémoire de l'elfe alors qu'ils courraient tous sur les traces des uruk-hais.

Néanmoins, l'attitude de moins en moins amicale et plus en plus froide d'Aragorn, faisait que Legolas commençait à douter de l'existence même d'une amitié entre eux. Et alors qu'il courrait sous le soleil du jour ou sous les étoiles de la nuit, Legolas maudissait l'esprit elfique qui jamais ne se reposait. Car à tout instant, le doute venait l'assaillir, tout en repassant à sa conscience quelques moments clés vécus par le ranger et lui.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Havo dad, Legolas ! »_

C'était la voix mi-autoritaire, mi-désespérée d'Aragorn au conseil, quand il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir alors que merde ! L'elfe venait de prendre sa défense face à un gros rustaud de noble de Gondor. Et Legolas se maudissait au souvenir de la manière docile dont il s'était rassis juste après. Heureusement que le fils du Gondor ne connaissait pas l'elfique le regard qu'il lui aurait jeté aurait contenu du mépris en plus de la colère déjà présente.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Et tu as mon arc »_

Quand il s'était avancé vers Frodon et lui avait prêté allégeance. Il voulait que Aragorn remarque sa bravoure, mais le ranger avait à peine posé le regard sur lui une brève seconde avant que le nain puant ne débarque également avec son gros accent bourrin « et tu as ma harche ».

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Au moment du départ de Rivendell, alors que Frodon demandait discrètement à Gandalf « Le Mordor, c'est à gauche ou à droite ? » à la croisée des chemins, Legolas s'était retourné, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient que huit. Aragorn était demeuré en arrière et son regard semblait glué à celui d'Arwen. Legolas avait froncé les sourcils. Il avait assisté à leur séparation, quand Aragorn avait voulu rendre le bijou de l'evenstar à Arwen en lui enjoignant de partir avec les siens vers les terres immortelles. Bon, s'ils étaient séparés, ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder en jetant des regards longuets vers le passé, non ?

Puis Aragorn avait amorcé son départ de Rivendell et Legolas s'était rapidement retourné pour ne pas qu'Aragorn voie qu'il l'observait. 

A ce moment, alors que tous avaient le cœur lourd des événements qui allaient surgir sur leur chemin dès le moment où ils quittaient la protection de Rivendell et avançaient vers le Sud, Legolas se sentait des papillons dans l'estomac. Puisque Aragorn et Arwen c'était de l'histoire ancienne, le temps passant et guérissant les blessures, ferait qu'Aragorn allait à nouveau ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre…

Sauf qu'il semblait que ce fut tout le monde sauf la seule personne qui recherchât réellement à atteindre ce cœur…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? »_

Ô joie, Ô bonheur… Il lui a enfin adressé la parole. Sauf que Legolas ne se leurrait pas. Aragorn l'avait uniquement fait parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir repéré une menace, du haut de son rocher, occupé à scruter le ciel. Tout compte fait, se disait Legolas, il devrait plus souvent se mettre sur un rocher à observer les petits cui-cui dans le ciel, si c'était la condition pour que l'élu lui parle…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs… »_

Il était assez heureux d'être le seul membre de la Communauté à pouvoir marcher sur la neige alors que tous les autres se battaient dans la neige. Mais si Aragorn l'avait remarqué (qui ne le pourrait, à propos ? Avec ce nain puant en train de râler sur « ce stupide elfe qui nous nargue ! »), le ranger n'avait fait aucune remarque ou appréciation.

Quand l'éclair frappa la montagne et qu'un éboulement de glace s'abattit sur eux, Gandalf se trouvait toujours au bord de la corniche alors que les autres étaient plus ou moins abrités le long du mur. Legolas s'était précipité pour tirer Gandalf à l'abris, mais il avait mal dosé sa force, et mal jugé du poids de l'ancien. Gandalf s'était retrouvé projeté face contre le mur avec un « aie ! » alors que lui-même, déséquilibré, s'était retrouvé hors de l'abris du mur et s'était prit une lourde masse de neige, pierre et glace sur la tête et le dos.

Il avait été le premier à émerger de la neige, un peu sonné et avait remarqué qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du bord de la corniche. Cela s'était joué de peu… 

Mais pas une seule fois Aragorn n'avait montré de l'inquiétude pour lui, tout occupé qu'il était à protéger Frodon…exclusivement…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Doucement avec ces pierres… »

Aragorn avait saisit le bras de Merry pour l'empêcher de jeter une pierre de plus dans le lac devant l'entrée de la Moria. S'il ne suffisait que de cela pour avoir un contact avec Aragorn, Legolas lancerait bien quelques rochers lui aussi. Mais avant qu'il ne pu concrétiser son idée, Frodon avait trouvé le mot de passe pour ouvrir les portes en pierre… par un pur hasard… alors qu'il faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'il restait comme victuailles dans son sac : tomates, céleri, pommes, melon, …

Mais peut-être qu'Aragorn n'avait rien compris aux regards timides de l'elfe, aussi Legolas essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre son attachement de manière un peu plus évidente : lorsque les portes de la Moria s'écroulèrent et que les rochers commencèrent à rouler de manière chaotique, Legolas prit l'épaule d'Aragorn et le tira contre lui pour le protéger contre un rocher qui ne l'aurait de toute façon pas touché. D'ordinaire guère à l'aise dans les ténèbres, il avait accueillit l'obscurité totale qui avait suivit l'éboulement avec un certain soulagement, profitant des quelques secondes avec Aragorn tout contre lui. Le ranger n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce Legolas avait essayé de se persuader qu'il profitait lui aussi de l'obscurité pour laisser tomber son masque de neutralité et vaincre sa timidité… Mais plus le temps et les événements s'écoulaient, plus Legolas se disait que Aragorn attendait simplement qu'une source de lumière apparaisse. Dès que Gandalf avait allumé le bout de son bâton, Aragorn s'était écarté de Legolas sans un regard en arrière, même pas un remerciement pour l'avoir protégé. Le fait d'être sous la pierre et dans l'obscurité, avait fait que Legolas avait prit relativement mal cette attitude, beaucoup plus mal que d'ordinaire… Mais il n'avait rien dit, gardant tout au fond de lui.

Si l'anneau n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par la possession de Boromir, il aurait remarqué un morceau de choix dans l'âme torturée de l'elfe se tenant non loin de lui…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici… »

Ils étaient dans la crypte de Bâlin. Legolas s'était avancé aux côtés d'Aragorn pour lui murmurer un avertissement. Aragorn avait légèrement tourné la tête dans sa direction et avait acquiescé de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Gandalf qui lisait les récits des nains prisonniers face aux orcs. Pas une seule fois le regard d'Aragorn n'avait croisé celui de l'elfe. Legolas aurait pu en être offusqué… Être réduit à la simple fonction d'alerteur criant ::ding !:: et muni d'un gros bouton « OK » pour signifier que le destinataire avait bien prit connaissance du message… Il aurait pu le prendre mal… Mais que Aragorn lui a fait ce léger signe de tête - alors qu'il aurait pu l'ignorer superbement comme à l'habitude - était déjà une grande évolution pour l'elfe.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Oh non… Frodon… »

Legolas venait de tuer le troll des cavernes. Aragorn avait aussitôt rampé jusqu'à Frodon gisant face contre terre, inerte. Le hobbit s'était prit en pleine poitrine la lance du troll. Nul espoir qu'il s'en fut tiré. Aragorn caressait les cheveux du jeune semi-homme avec tristesse. Legolas eut la brève pensée de savoir s'il aurait droit aux mêmes égards de la part d'Aragorn le jour où il tomberait au combat. Il ne pu aller plus loin dans sa pensée, car Frodon revint mythrileusement à la vie…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Le morceau de pont se balançait dangereusement. Il n'y restait plus que le ranger et le porteur de l'anneau. Pendant un moment, le pont sembla pencher sur la gauche… Pendant un moment tous crurent le ranger et le hobbit perdus à jamais. Puis Aragorn serra Frodon plus contre lui – Legolas se demanda brièvement si la même chose se serait produite, eut-il été à la place du hobbit, puis il écarta cette pensée amèrement : Aragorn ne l'aurait pas vu comme une victime car l'elfe aurait été capable de franchir ce précipice d'un bond. 

Le ranger et le hobbit se penchèrent légèrement vers l'avant, et malgré la négligence de leur poids comparé à la masse de la pierre du pont, ils parvinrent à faire pencher leur morceau de pont vers l'autre morceau de pont où le reste de la communauté se trouvait.

Legolas et Boromir se préparèrent à les rattraper lorsqu'ils sauteront vers eux. Legolas sourit : cette fois-ci Aragorn ne pourrait se débiner, ni lui échapper.

Il reçut le poids du ranger de plein fouet. Le heureux hasard voulut que lorsque Aragorn fut réceptionné par Legolas, leurs lèvres s'effleurent[1]. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur fuite devant le balrog, le regard du ranger croisa brièvement celui de Legolas, et l'elfe, bien qu'en proximité d'un ennemi racial s'approchant à coup de grognements sourds, se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs siècles…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Legolas, relevez-les ! »

Legolas sortit de sa torpeur et regarda le ranger qui venait à nouveau de lui donner un ordre sur un ton relativement froid. Ne pouvait-il comprendre sa douleur d'avoir perdu Mythrandir ? Mais le regard du ranger était vide de toute compassion, comme était celui de l'elfe qui obéit machinalement aux ordres. Il était habitué maintenant à ce que les seules paroles d'Aragorn pour lui ne soient que des directives… Rien d'amical ou de tendre. Il commença à se demander si ce bref baiser dans la mine et ce regard avaient été réels. Ou bien, Aragorn avait-il plutôt mal pris ce qui s'est passé « par accident » lorsque l'elfe l'avait rattrapé ? Legolas avait beau se tenir dans la lumière du jour après quatre journées passées dans l'obscurité d'une cave, il sentait l'écrasant poids du désespoir lui broyer le cœur. Et c'est en titubant qu'il parvint jusqu'à Merry et Pippin, se demandant s'il aurait encore la force de les relever, ou s'il allait tomber là, à côté d'eux… Foudroyé…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« En effet il a été prit par l'ombre et la flame. Un balrog de Morgoth… Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les rets de la Moria »._

C'était son dialogue le plus long depuis longtemps. Son ton était désespéré, mais ce n'était pas la mort de Gandalf seule qui avait provoqué cela. Et en sentant le regard de Galadrielle plongeant dans le sien, Legolas sut qu'elle avait deviné ses tourments. Il prit peur qu'elle ne s'emporte contre lui ou le bannisse de Lothlórien. Après tout, il était tombé pour celui dont sa petite fille était amoureuse.

Mais durant la soirée qui suivit, alors que chacun des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau allaient à elle pour recevoir un conseil, elle l'accueillit avec la même cordialité et la même attention qu'à n'importe quel elfe dans le besoin. Elle lui remit un livre ancien, en lui disant que le désespoir était la principale cause de mortalité chez les elfes, et qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'y abandonner.

« Ce livre pourra peut-être t'aider à trouver la solution à tes tourments… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… ». Sa voix était douce et sa beauté angélique. Legolas pendant un instant oublia ses tourments et faillit fondre en larme que enfin quelqu'un devine le fond de son cœur et ait de la compassion pour lui.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Un jour, nos chemin nous y mèneront, et le garde de la tour pourra clamer très haut : les seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour »_

Legolas observait depuis l'ombre d'un arbre Aragorn et Boromir en train de discuter. Que Boromir ait besoin de se confier, passe encore. Mais qu'il en profite pour saisir le bras d'Aragorn et que ce dernier ne le repousse par, était au-delà de ce que Legolas pouvait supporter. Et une fois de plus, si l'anneau n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par Boromir, il aurait trouvé un terrain fertile dans l'âme de l'elfe.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Je n'amènerai pas l'anneau à cent lieues de votre cité ! »_

Legolas était revenu de son exploration à ce moment là et n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation entre Aragorn et Boromir, mais en voyant l'animosité entre eux, il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire. Après tout, Aragorn lui en voulait-il pour la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras lors de leur première nuit à Lothlórien. Au moins il y avait une justice !

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Nous devrions partir maintenant »_

Legolas s'était avancé vers Aragorn. Celui-ci l'avait vu s'approcher de lui et avait vu que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sur son chemin : l'elfe voulait réellement lui parler. Le regard d'Aragorn avait plongé sur son propre arc, trouvant soudain une lanière à resserrer. En temps normal, Legolas aurait été découragé, mais ici, il prit son courage à deux mains pour lui donner cette suggestion, sachant d'avance qu'il y avait grande chance pour que - comme d'habitude - Aragorn n'en tienne par compte.

« Non, les orcs patrouillent sur la rive Est, il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache ».

Bingo ! Le ranger avait encore écarté sa suggestion d'un geste. Mais Legolas ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Il continua, détournant le regard vers la forêt en prétendant se concentrer sur d'éventuel dangers, mais surtout pour ne pas gêner Aragorn, et ne pas devoir supporter la vue du ranger qui aurait trouvé son arc terriblement plus fascinant que son compagnon de route.

« Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiète, une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit… Quelque chose approche, je le se sens… ». 

Il reporta son attention sur Aragorn lors de ces derniers mots. Aragorn scrutait aussi la forêt, mais devant le silence soudain de Legolas, et sentant son regard insistant, il n'eut pas le choix que de ramener ses yeux vers l'elfe, et le vit en train de le fixer de ses yeux inquiets. Impulsivement, il ne pu s'empêcher de placer une main sur l'épaule de Legolas pour essayer de le rassurer.

Legolas de son côté eut du mal à empêcher un large sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Aragorn le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un geste rassurant et une ébauche de sourire chaleureux. Legolas se dit que s'il mourrait à cet instant, il n'aurait aucun regret. Mais l'instant magique fut brisé par Merry. « Où est Frodon ? »

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Le cor du Gondor… ! »_

Le son de cette corne avait un moment interrompu le combat acharné que Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas menaient contre les uruk-hais. L'instant d'après, Aragorn fonça au travers de la forêt en direction du son, bousculant Legolas sur son passage. Il prononça un seul mot : « Boromir ». Toute la magie du moment près de la rivière, plus tôt, semble à nouveau se déchirer comme un voile que l'on vient de transpercer à coups d'épées, et Legolas sentit à nouveau le désespoir l'écraser. Décidément, il n'avait que des hauts et des bas ces derniers temps. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps à un tel traitement.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Repose en paix, fils du Gondor »._

Legolas était arrivé pile alors que Aragorn, penché sur Boromir, recueillait ses dernières paroles. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement une scène presque similaire s'étant déroulée dans la crypte de Bâlin une des rares fois où Aragorn avait montré de la tristesse et laissé paraître des sentiments. Mais lorsque Aragorn se pencha vers Boromir pour embrasser son front, Legolas sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Fallait-il être mort pour recevoir de la tendresse de la part d'Aragorn ?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres… Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce… pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces »

Aragorn avait posé son bras sur l'épaule de Legolas à nouveau. Sur celle de Gimli aussi, mais Legolas écarta volontairement ce fait. A quoi bon se torturer quand un moment de paix s'offrait à lui ? Il posa un regard de chiot sur Aragorn, que Aragorn du prendre pour de la compassion pour les pauvres hobbits. Legolas n'irait pas l'effrayer en lui disant la véritable raison de ce regard… Il préférait avoir peu que rien du tout… Et tant pis s'il se faisait tout un conte d'un simple geste…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mais à l'heure actuelle, tous occupés à traquer les uruk-hais, son esprit revoyait le côté sombre de ce qui s'était passé. Lors de leurs courses-poursuites, parler était exclu, il fallait économiser son souffle, comme le rappelait si souvent le nain. Et lors de leurs maigres pauses, il ne pouvait non plus parler à Aragorn ce dernier profitant de la moindre occasion pour dormir un peu.

Ainsi fut-ce les circonstances qui amenèrent Legolas à enfin ouvrir le livre que Galadrielle lui avait remis. La couverture, une fine peau décorée de gravures représentant un lierre, était ancienne. Le titre annonçait un recueil pour devenir plus fort et lutter contre la tristesse qui décimait les elfes. Legolas manipula la couverture ancienne avec précaution. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert le livre, qu'il remarqua que la couverture n'était qu'une enveloppe masquant le véritable livre à l'intérieur. Legolas, piqué par la curiosité, en lut le titre : _« Conan en akh'velahrn ». Puis en dessous : __« kwentra tuula westron ed' Haldir o'Lorien ». Littéralement « Conan, le barbare – traduit du Westron par Haldir de Lothlórien »._

Legolas cligna des yeux, surpris. Galadrielle était-elle au courant de ceci ? Ou quelqu'un avait-il mal rangé, voire endommagé, le livre et caché un autre livre à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe du premier ? Legolas sentit l'amertume le gagner. Mais bon, puisqu'il avait du temps à tuer, autant occuper ses pensées loin de l'objet de son tourment, ronflant légèrement à un mètre à peine de lui.

Il ouvrit le livre.

La première chose qu'il lut, en fine écriture elfique, fut la notice suivante : _« Ce recueil est en réalité une compilation de règles à suivre si vous voulez vous endurcir et survivre face à la tristesse qui décime les nôtres. Vous pourrez paraître fort aux yeux de la personne que vous chérissez et éventuellement gagner son coeur ». Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être le bon bouquin, se dit Legolas. Il tourna la page et commença à lire ces quelques phrases :_

**_Règle 1 : il est interdit de parler de ce livre_**

Legolas souleva un sourcil. C'était probablement un livre interdit qu'il tenait dans ses mains… Pouvait-il traiter des arts sombres de Mordor ? Il hésita un bref instant. Mais repensa ensuite à Galadrielle. La Reine elfe ne lui aurait pas remis un livre maudit, quand même. A moins que… Legolas fronça les sourcils… A moins qu'elle ne compte utiliser ce livre pour détruire le rival de sa petite fille… Devait il continuer à le lire ?

Legolas détourna le regard vers la forme endormie près de lui. Il considéra un moment l'héritier d'Isildur, et se dit finalement que si c'était un risque à courir pour être finalement reconnu par son élu, Legolas le courrait. Il replongea le nez dans le livre.

**_Règle 2 : il est interdit de parler de ce livre_**

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Il relit vite la Règle 1. Oui c'était la même… Pas besoin de lui rappeler, il avait compris avec une seule ligne… ! A moins que ce livre soit à la base destiné aux elfes aux cheveux foncés, si réputés parmi les elfes pour être ceux ayant le moins de neurones… Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Arwen…

**_Règle 3 : Vous devez avoir l'air plus imposant physiquement. Utilisez divers artifices, mais dérouillez vous pour que ça ait l'air naturel et ne puisse être remarqué par une fouille légère._**

Le lendemain, la tunique légèrement renforcée de toutes les feuilles qu'il avait pu trouver dans le petit bois près duquel ils s'étaient installés, Legolas avait l'air déjà un peu plus large et viril.

Mais il sentait que cela ne suffirait pas, aussi, il feuilleta brièvement le Livre pendant que Aragorn ramassait son arc et son épée… Quelques secondes avant de lancer le départ.

**_Règle 4 : avoir l'air sérieux. N'hésitez pas à froncer les sourcils et à parler avec une voix grave._**

Aaah, c'était de là que Galadrielle tirait sa manière de parler… Legolas ne pu s'empêcher un sourire machiavélique, en refermant le livre et en le rangeant dans son sac. En relevant la tête, il vit que Aragorn le fixait longuement, et d'un air surpris.

Ô joie, le livre fonctionnait-il déjà ?

« Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant à la situation actuelle ? As-tu eu une idée ou perçus une solution qui nous échappe ? »

Ce n'était pas de la moquerie, c'était réellement une question... ! _Et meeerde ! Legolas écarquilla les yeux en une expression surprise d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, et se mit à balbutier d'une petite voix flûtée qui contrastait avec ses épaules larges. « Heu non, c'est juste un souvenir qui m'était venu en tête… Une des farces des hobbits… Tu sais, il faut toujours se souvenir de choses positives sur les personnes que l'on recherche, ça rend des forces… Tu te souviens quand--» et il embraya sur une série de rappels de gags que les hobbits avaient provoqués. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il voyait l'expression dans les yeux d'Aragorn passer de l'inquiétude, à la surprise, puis au dégoût désespéré. Il racontait n'importe quoi, il le savait, mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était fou comme un regard inquisiteur d'Aragorn pouvait vous faire libérer un flot de paroles parfaitement inutiles, comme si vous cachiez le corps démembré d'un hobbit dans votre sac. Il se souvint avoir déjà été dans ce genre de situation, quand Boromir avait considéré de haut le 'vulgaire ranger' assis à côté de lui au conseil d'Elrond. Legolas s'était levé pour le défendre, et avait vu le regard d'Aragorn qui avait deviné ses intentions et essayait de l'empêcher de parler. Mais Legolas n'avait pu s'arrêter et avait parlé et parlé, et révélé la lignée d'Aragorn, et blah-blah-blah, tandis qu'Aragorn avait méthodiquement passé une main désespérée dans ses cheveux nouvellement lavés._

Et aujourd'hui encore, Aragorn secoua la tête avec un soupir, avant de reprendre la route qu'ils avaient interrompu quelques heures plutôt pour récupérer un peu de force. Legolas se tu et suivit Aragorn en essayant de se faire oublier tant que possible. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Legolas, que voient tes yeux d'elfes ?! »_

Encore un ordre déguisé en question. Legolas serra les dents et fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, se postant sur son rocher et observant la fine colonne de poussière loin devant lui. « Les uruks dévient vers l'Est, en direction d'Isengard !! ». Il fut fier de la voix grave et forte avec laquelle il avait répondu à Aragorn. Celui-ci n'eut qu'un mot : « Saruman… », puis continua son chemin, passant devant Legolas.

L'elfe demeura sur sa faim. Il n'y avait guère d'amélioration… Ou plutôt, il lui avait semblé en déceler une minime : Aragorn en passant devant lui ne l'avait plus bousculé, ni même effleuré, mais avait – peut-être inconsciemment – maintenu une distance de sécurité et de respect. Si les choses ne tournaient pas de la manière dont Legolas avait espéré, elles changeaient néanmoins du précédent tracé malade...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Le soleil se lève et sa couleur est rouge… Beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit… »_

Legolas avait murmuré cela pour lui-même, et fut content que seul Gimli l'ait entendu (mais ne perde pas son souffle à lui répondre ou à commenter sa dernière sensibilité), car cela cassait l'image solide qu'il essayait de montrer. Déjà, les feuilles dans sa tunique le gênait moins qu'avant. C'était fou la vitesse avec laquelle on pouvait s'habituer à de tels petits changements…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Des cavaliers approchent ! »_

Aragorn tira brusquement à lui Legolas et Gimli et se jeta derrière l'abri des rochers. Ils gardèrent leur immobilité pendant qu'une centaine de cavaliers en armures étincelantes passaient près d'eux, inconscients de leur présence. Dans son attitude immobile, Aragorn maintenait toujours les mains de Legolas dans les siennes. Son attention était portée vers les cavaliers, et il ne vit pas le regard de chiot que lui lança l'elfe.

L'instant magique bien sur ne dura pas, car Aragorn se leva pour sortir de l'abri des rochers et s'annonça témérairement aux cavaliers qui par miracle parvinrent à l'entendre malgré le martèlement d'un peu plus de quatre cent sabots, plus les _::chling:: ::gling:: ::gling:: ::gling:: d'une centaine d'armures._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Vous serez mort avant que votre coup ne frappe !! »_

Il avait armé son arc avec une rapidité foudroyante pour viser l'œil gauche d'Eomer et défendre Gimli. Non que la défense du nain soit sa préoccupation première, mais la **règle 5 du livre disait ****_« brillez par des actions de bravoure et de vitesse ». Et cette règle fut payante, car Aragorn mis une main sur la main qui tenait l'arc pour calmer les choses. Le contact chaud sur sa main envoya une série d'étincelles dans le dos de Legolas, mais il se garda bien d'exprimer quoique ce soit, fixant toujours Eomer d'un regard menaçant, car la _****règle numéro 6 disait : ****_« que votre regard témoigne force et témérité. Un soupçon de haine est le bienvenu »__._**

Et quand Eomer l'accusa de manière détournée d'être un espion de Saruman, Legolas lui refit le regard-qui-tue-règle-numéro-6. Là encore, ce fut payant, car Aragorn vint à sa défense. Legolas se dit qu'il commençait à adorer ce bouquin.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Son bâton… Je vous avais dit de leur enlever toutes leurs armes !!! »_

C'était la voix paniquée de Grima Langue-de-serpent qui faisait écho sur les murs du palais de Theoden. Des soldats surgirent pour arrêter les nouveaux venus dont seul le magicien était en réalité armé. Legolas fut content. Cette situation allait lui permettre d'appliquer la **règle numéro 7 : _« Frappez avec les poings, les pieds, la tête. Et soyez-en fier ! »_**

Il mit un véritable art dans la distribution de pains, qu'ils soient uppercuts, coups de poings retournés, coups de coude, mawashi-geris, triple salto arrière avec coups de pieds donnés en ciseaux et coups de pieds fouettés, qu'il décima les soldats avec aise. Les témoins de ce combat essayèrent de se souvenir des diverses attaques pour en faire un art qui serait plus tard connu sous le nom de Kung-fu.

Legolas se sentait rudement bien… Merveilleusement bien alors que l'adrénaline voyageait librement dans son sang. Il termina son combat par un fier grand écart sur le sol.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Elle navigue avec son peuple vers les terres immortelles... »_

Aragorn répondit calmement à Eowyn qui s'enquérait sur la personne qui avait remis le médaillon à l'héritier d'Isildur. Comprenant que sa rivale éventuelle était hors course, Eowyn tenta comme elle pu de dissimuler un large sourire en penchant la tête et en laissant ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés lui masquer le visage aux yeux d'Aragorn.

Mais Legolas, plus loin en avant, qui écoutaient leur conversation malgré la distance, surprit ce sourire, et il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa colère. Au contraire, il fit une splendide gueule-jusque-par-telle, serrant les dents, tendant la mâchoire inférieure vers l'avant, chargeant son regard de haine, plissant le nez et fronçant les sourcils, comme le disait la **règle numéro 8 : ****_« Faites la gueule si vous avez une contrariété quelconque. N'hésitez pas à ce que ça se voie VRAIMENT bien » sans oublier de bomber le torse pour avoir toujours l'air imposant comme le voulait la règle numéro 3._**

Et quand juste après ils furent attaqués par des orcs chevauchant des wargs, il pu appliquer la **règle numéro 9 : ****_« Si vous avez trop de pression, piquez une crise de colère, défoulez vous sur un ennemi. N'en laissez que de la pulpe méconnaissable. »_**

C'est ce qu'il fit avec l'orc dont il avait abattu le warg. Un coup de couteau avait été suffisant pour tuer cette vile créature, mais Legolas s'acharna dessus avec une joie sauvage, à coups de lame elfique il frappa à répétition jusqu'à ce que des lambeaux d'orcs volent partout autour de lui. Quand il se redressa, le visage crispé par la colère, couvert de sang noir, les lèvres retroussées révélant une parfaite rangée de dents blanches, un des wargs qui se ruait sur lui fit un brusque arrêt et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée en poussant des kaï kaï plaintifs. Legolas donna encore un coup de pieds rageur à un morceau d'orc qui traînait près de lui – en l'occurrence une rotule – avant de rejoindre les autres soldats encore inconscients du danger et de donner l'alerte.

Quand il surgit de l'autre côté de la colline, ses deux lames dégoulinantes, du sang couvrant son visage, ses cheveux et ses vêtements, en criant « ALERTE ! DES WARGS ! UNE EMBUSCADE !!! », il du empêcher un large sourire (ou une crise de fou rire) d'apparaître sur son visage quand il lut l'effet obtenu sur le visage des soldats et des civils. Mais surtout, dans le regard rempli d'inquiétude que Aragorn lui lança. Legolas se dit que son impression précédente était peut-être juste : Aragorn avait un faible pour les mourants ou les morts. Probablement une tendance nécrophile du à un problème avec un père absent durant son enfance ?  En tout cas, Legolas retourna au combat contre les nouveaux wargs qui surgissaient avec plus d'ardeur et de joie qu'auparavant. Il fut ravi également d'entendre Theoden interdire le combat à Eowyn.

Non mais… ! C'était à lui de jouer le blessé/mourrant sur le terrain de combat ! Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention d'Aragorn, pas question que cette pétasse le copie et lui vole la vedette!!!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Aragorn ?!! »

Legolas venait de terminer son dernier warg et s'était relevé pour voir l'effet que cela avait eu sur son élu. Mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Legolas eut un moment de panique. Etait-il retourné vers Eowyn, sa tâche finie ? Oh, il en aurait été capable, se dit-il avec un degré d'amertume qu'il ignorait posséder. Il remarqua distraitement que Gimli aussi le recherchait. En marchant vers la falaise il remarqua une tache sur une des pierres. Il se baissa et passa sa main dessus. Ce n'était pas le sang noir des orcs. C'était un sang humain. Mais beaucoup d'humains avaient péris dans ce combat… 

Et pourtant, quand il entendit le ricanement grinçant d'un orc agonisant non loin de lui, Legolas sentit une peur s'installer en lui. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Gimli était déjà au dessus de l'orc, sa hache fermement serrée dans ses grosses mains. « Parle, et j'abrégerai tes souffrances ! »

L'orc ricana encore un peu et toussa un caillot de sang, essayant d'éclaircir sa voix. « il… est… mort… Il est tombé de la falaise… », et le rire rocailleux reprit. Legolas sentait un grand froid lui tomber dessus. Il se pencha rapidement et saisit l'orc par le col. « Tu mens !!! »

L'orc ricana encore quelques instants avant de – enfin – s'arrêter et fixer le ciel d'un regard vide. Legolas le reposa lentement sur le sol_. Il ment…. Les orcs sont vils et n'ont aucune parole… Il ment… Il essaye de nous torturer… Il ment…_

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompit lorsqu'il vit quelque chose scintiller dans la seule main restante de l'orc. Il savait d'avance ce que cela serait… En prenant le délicat bijou argenté des mains poisseuse de l'orc, Legolas eut l'impression que de la glace se formait dans ses veines. Il n'aurait jamais du tenir dans ses mains le bijou d'Arwen… Et certainement pas dans de telles circonstances. Il savait que tôt ou tard Aragorn lui serait arraché, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit dans une situation tout aussi… ridicule… Qu'avait dit l'orc ? Aragorn était tombé de la falaise ? 

Legolas courut vers le rebord de la falaise, serrant le bijou d'Arwen dans sa main. Il se prépara au pire, la vue par exemple d'Aragorn écrasé en une flaque de sang au bas du précipice. Mais seul le cadavre du warg avait repeint les rochers.

Il avait espéré qu'Aragorn soit encore accroché à la falaise et qu'il puisse jouer au héro en le sauvant de la chute fatale de part la force de ses bras renforcés aux feuilles d'arbre… Mais même cela lui fut interdit. Il regarda les flots bouillonnants de la rivière qui lui avait prit l'élu.

A quoi bon continuer désormais ? Il avait l'impression qu'une poigne d'acier glacé avait plongé dans sa poitrine et serrait son cœur douloureusement. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il crut qu'il allait lui aussi tomber de la falaise. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il serait débarrassé à jamais de la tristesse et pourrait rejoindre son élu.

Ce fut la main de Theoden sur son épaule qui le retint. Legolas ne comprit pas les mots qu'il prononça, voyageant dans une brume presque opaque. Une seule phrase le frappa, alors que Theoden ordonnait que les soldats survivants partent vers Helm Deep et emmènent les blessés : « Laissez les morts derrière nous ». Legolas se tourna vivement vers Theoden, comme s'il le regardait pour la première fois, et essaya de charger son regard de colère et de haine comme dit par la règle numéro 6, mais ce fut seulement un regard d'enfant perdu que Theoden vit. Une fois de plus il serra l'épaule de Legolas d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, et l'entraîna loin de la falaise.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Lle saa telwa… »_

_'Vous êtes en retard'. Legolas était ravi de pouvoir à nouveau revoir l'élu. Il l'avait vu venir de loin, mais n'était pas allé à sa rencontre, se contentant juste d'être sur son chemin. Aragorn fixait le sol en avançant et en resserrant une lanière à ses protections de bras, quand il vit les bottes de l'elfe devant lui. Il redressa la tête en faisant un léger bond en arrière. Legolas préféra se persuader que c'était la surprise d'un obstacle plutôt que le fait que ce soit précisément lui qui avait provoqué ce recul._

Il pu s'empêcher de se lancer dans les bras d'Aragorn, mais ne peut empêcher son sourire, ni ses yeux de briller. Aragorn le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air incertain. Legolas comprit qu'il ne devait pas garder le silence mais continuer. Puis que disait la **règle numéro 10, déjà ? Ah oui… ****_« Ayez l'air de vous moquer légèrement de votre élu. Il doit avoir l'impression qu'il va devoir se battre un peu pour voir avoir. »_**

Legolas jeta un regard d'ensemble sur Aragorn, notant son état, ses vêtements déchirés, et ses diverses blessures. « Vous avez une petite mine… », dit-il calmement avec un petit sourire.

Un sourire communicatif qui s'afficha – mais en version wide-screen – sur le visage d'Aragorn alors que le ranger passa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas en une tape fraternelle. Legolas sourit. Le premier mouvement amorcé par Aragorn avait été de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était peut-être la présence du tout ce monde qui l'avait arrêté, et le geste s'était mué en cette petite tape.

Legolas se dit qu'il adorait vraiment le bouquin de Galadrielle.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Eowyn s'approcher et se dit que c'était le moment de l'écarter pendant un bon moment. Il sortit de sa poche le bijou d'Arwen et le tendit à Aragorn. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris, puis ses traits se détendirent et il tendit aussi la main. Le geste que Legolas accomplit, fut lent, afin que Eowyn n'en perde pas une miette. Il déposa lentement l'evenstar dans les mains d'Aragorn, en essayant de s'imaginer que ce médaillon lui appartenait, et qu'il abandonnait son immortalité pour Aragorn. En déposant le bijou, Legolas laissa ses doigts s'attarder dans la main d'Aragorn et remarqua qu'Aragorn ne retira pas sa main, trop pris dans ses pensées pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Aragorn observa finalement le médaillon et releva les yeux vers Legolas qui le regardait de manière douce mais déterminée. Aragorn lui sourit doucement pour le remercier.

Quand Aragorn le dépassa pour aller rejoindre le roi, Legolas eut un aperçut du visage d'Eowyn, et fut heureux de pouvoir s'éclipser pour aller rire à son aise. La pauvre, se dit-il. Aragorn lui avait fait comprendre que la personne lui ayant donné le médaillon était de la race elfique… Mais elle devait maintenant se dire qu'elle avait peut-être à tord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme elfe. Pour elle désormais, à la manière dont elle avait regardé Legolas et Aragorn, c'était Legolas qui le propriétaire originel du médaillon… Et l'homme qu'elle aimait… Aimait un autre homme…

Legolas savait que tôt ou tard elle apprendrait la vérité concernant le médaillon, mais qu'il disposait de quelques jours de répit. Il partit dans la direction d'Aragorn, car le visage grave de ce dernier au moment où il l'avait quitté, ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait du voir quelque chose lors de son retour à Helm Deep…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas vu assez d'années »

Aragorn essayait presque de se justifier alors que Legolas était en train de faire un tour d'inspection parmi les guerriers humains, comme dit par la **règle numéro 11 : ****_« Ayez l'air d'un leader d'armée. N'hésitez pas à mettre aux autres leur nez dans leur caca si vous voyez une erreur»._**

« Ou en vont vu trop », continua Legolas sur un ton je-ne-fais-que-constater. Il continua à avancer parmi les humains, commentant pour Aragorn derrière lui. « Ils ont peur, et ça se voit ». Il avait dit ça sur un ton un peu hautain, involontairement hautain. Il se rendit compte au moment où il prononça ces paroles à quel point son ton de voix ressemblait à celui de Haldir. Etait-ce parce que c'était ce dernier qui avait traduit le livre ? Y avait-il déversé un peu de son propre esprit dedans ?

Suite à sa dernière phrase, un silence s'installa dans la salle d'arme et le regard de tous les humains présents convergea vers Legolas. L'elfe ignorait s'ils étaient en colère qu'il insulte leur courage, ou simplement soulagés qu'il prononce tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas. Mais par sécurité, il préféra switcher en elfique.

"Maa sen ! Tanya ea lle akh'velahr?"

(Regarde-les ! Est-ce là ton armée ?)

Le ton de Legolas oscillait entre le hautain et le désespéré. Aragorn avait l'air ennuyé et une fois de plus, quand il parla Legolas eut l'impression qu'il hésitait entre s'excuser et se s'auto-persuader. 

« Ron n'calea hosti nan' ron caleuva beleg osta ta sina nost en dagor. Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor ! » (Ils n'ont pas le nombre, mais ils auront le courage de défendre ce fort et de se battre. Nous les vaincront au combat.)

Legolas eut un rire hystérique. La situation était tellement désespérée qu'elle en était presque comique. « Nelde hund thar cainen thous ? Aragorn, ta naa poika amada ! Ron ilya gurthuva ! » (A trois cent contre dix milles ? Aragorn, c'est pure folie ! Ils vont tous mourir !)

Oui, il en aurait presque pleuré de rire…

« ALORS JE MOURRAI COMME L'UN D'EUX!!! », cira Aragorn, rageur. Il se calma brusquement, réalisant que Legolas n'avait fait que dire la vérité, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il fit une brusque demi-tour et quitta la salle d'arme. Legolas prit peur, les événements ne tournaient pas comme il avait voulu. Il voulut se précipiter à sa suite, mais Gimli le retint. Il n'avait pas comprit les paroles échangées en elfique, mais en avait comprit le sens. « Laisse-le un peu seul… Il a besoin de réfléchir… Il reviendra… ». Legolas se mordit les lèvres, craignant que le nain fut dans l'erreur. Aragorn était en train de passer dans le camp humain. _'Je mourrai comme l'un d'eux'… Oui, de plus en plus humain chaque jour, et de moins en moins elfe …_

Mais lui aussi devait s'éclipser rapidement, car les humains présents, n'ayant comprit que la fin de la conversation _'bien je mourrai comme l'un d'eux !!!', se tournèrent vers Legolas. « Dis, y a quelque chose que tu sais qu'on sait pas, l'elfe ? » _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Vous nous avez toujours guidé sur le meilleur chemin par le passé, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cette fois vous n'ayez pas ma confiance… J'ai eu tort de douter de vous… »

Legolas avait parlé d'une voix humble en tendant Andúril à Aragorn. D'abord surpris par le fait que la personne lui amenant son épée fut l'elfe qu'il pensait être devenu son ennemi, Aragorn se radoucit et sourit à Legolas.

« Pardonnez-moi », rajouta Legolas.

Aragorn ouvrit les bras pour une étreinte amicale, mais qui une fois de plus finit en tapotage fraternel d'épaules. « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Legolas »

Mais Legolas n'avait fait que suivre la **règle numéro 12 : _« Comme la règle numéro 11 risque de vous avoir créé des problèmes, présentez vos excuses »_**

Sur le moment, il avait faillit jeter le bouquin au feu, de rage.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait heureux et soulagé. Jusqu'au moment où le son d'un cor retentit. Legolas prêta l'oreille, puis reconnut ce dont il s'agissait.

« Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc ». Il se rua vers la sortie, suivit d'Aragorn. Il devinait ce dont il s'agissait.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des humains »._

Haldir pouvait essayer d'être amical, il gardait encore une imperceptible trace hautaine. Mais vu la situation présente, et l'énorme renfort qu'il apportait, on pouvait bien lui pardonner ça. C'était ce que Legolas pensait, jusqu'au moment où il vit Aragorn sauter dans les bras d'Haldir, transporté par le joie de cet énorme coup de main. 

Haldir eut l'air très surpris, puis tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Aragorn. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, mais bon…

Mais trop tard, Legolas avait déjà prononcé sa sentence dans son esprit. Aragorn ne l'avait jamais pris, lui, dans ses bras. Legolas avait toujours pensé que c'était par timidité devant les gens autour d'eux. Or ici, il y avait un bon millier de témoin, et cela ne semblait nullement gêner le ranger.

Pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre, Legolas s'approcha par la suite de Haldir et lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule. A peine avait-il touché Haldir, que tous les autres elfes s'étaient retournés vers lui comme un seul homme. Legolas pensa que les autres savaient ce qu'il avait en tête et décida de se tenir à carreau pour l'instant.

Mais quand Theoden et Aragorn firent leur discours de bienvenue aux elfes, Legolas se tenait un peu en retrait de Haldir. Tous auraient pu croire qu'il regardait Aragorn, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le traducteur du livre. Et sur son front, on aurait presque pu lire « tu mourras ce soir ».

Car la **règle numéro 13 disait ****_« Abattez vos rivaux sans hésiter »_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Je suis à dix-neuf !!! »_

Le nain semblait ravi d'avoir égalé le précédent score de l'elfe, mais Legolas lui annonça un tonitruant 'Vingt-quatre'. Puis, repérant une très large échelle ennemie qui venait d'être fixée avec des cordes à la paroi de la muraille et où plusieurs centaines d'orcs et uruks montaient, il décocha une flèche. La pointe trancha la corde et l'échelle retomba dans la foule des ennemis, tuant les uruks sur l'échelle aussi bien que ceux dans la foule. 

Legolas plissa les yeux en regardant le résultat, et après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers Gimli avec un grand sourire : « Quatre Cent Dix-huit !!! »

Car la **règle numéro 14 disait : ****_« Abattez le maximum d'ennemi en le minimum de temps. »_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« REPLIEZ-VOUS À L'INTERIEUR DES MURS !! »_

Aragorn venait de lancer son ordre. Legolas n'aimait pas fuir. Il avait prit goût au massacre et avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait son nouveau jouet. Puis il se souvint de la **règle numéro 15 du livre ****_: « Si vous vous repliez, faites le de manière à ce que vos ennemis s'en souviennent à jamais et faites le maximum de dégât dans leur rangs »_**

Il saisit un bouclier qui traînait sur le sol, et le lança dans les escaliers, sautant par après dessus, et tandis que le bouclier glissait à toute allure vers le bas des escaliers, Legolas, en parfait équilibre dessus, abattait un par un les orcs et uruks. Quand le bouclier atteignit le sol, il le lança d'un coup de pied pour qu'il vienne s'enfoncer dans la gorge d'un des uruks qui venait de surgir.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Haldir !!! On se replie derrière la porte !!! »_

Aragorn prévint le capitaine de la garde elfique de Lothlórien. Haldir lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris, puis dirigea les autres elfes près de lui vers les escaliers. Au moment où il voulait s'y engager également, une forme sombre et encapuchonnée, qu'il prit pour un orc, surgit à sa gauche et lui enfonça une dague dans le côté. Haldir essaya de blesser son adversaire, mais son épée ne frappa que du vent.

Aragorn se retourna à ce moment vers Haldir et vit une haute silhouette encapuchonnée qui levait une grande hache.

« HALDIR !!! »

Trop tard, la hache s'abattit dans le dos d'Haldir, et l'ennemi fit un bon dans une zone d'ombre et disparut de la vue d'Aragorn. Ce dernier monta quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers de pierre, écartant à coup d'épée les orcs et uruks qui tenaient absolument à lui barrer le chemin. 

Haldir, à genoux, regardait autour de lui d'un air désorienté. Il sentait la vie lui échapper. Une étrange sensation pour un immortel. Et il regarda lentement les visages des morts autour de lui. Orcs, uruks, et elfes, tous avaient le même regard dans la mort… Cette guerre était si stupide quand on y songeait…

Aragorn arriva à Haldir au moment même où ce dernier tombait en arrière. Le ranger essaya de l'appeler, mais déjà le regard d'Haldir était fixe et sans vie. Aragorn sentit une immense tristesse en lui. Il posa la main sur la poitrine d'Haldir, en signe d'adieu à un frère d'arme. Puis posa lentement Haldir sur le sol avant de redescendre quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierre.

Dans un coin d'ombre, retirant la toge sombre et poisseuse qui le recouvrait, Legolas avait observé la scène. Décidément, les goûts nécrophiles de l'héritier d'Isildur se confirmaient de bataille en bataille…

Il tapota distraitement le livre qu'il maintenait désormais dans sa tunique. Il se sentait un peu désolé d'avoir du abattre celui qui avait passé tant de temps à le traduire… Mais c'était ce que la règle numéro 13 réclamait.

Bonne petite règle numéro 13…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_« Il faut réparer la porte !!! »_

Aragorn avait ordonné aux gardes de consolider la porte comme ils le pouvaient. Mais Legolas savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Il avait repéré une porte sur le côté qui pourrait leur permettre d'abattre facilement tout uruk se présentant sur le pont menant à la lourde porte en bois. Il fallait qu'il avertisse Aragorn.

Legolas s'approcha de lui alors que le ranger discutait avec Theoden, et posa sa main sur son bras, désolé de devoir interrompre une conversation, mais sachant que chaque seconde pouvait compter.

Aragorn ne se retourna même pas vers lui, mais dégagea violemment son bras de l'importun qui avait osé venir le déranger alors qu'il discutait sérieusement avec le Roi. Legolas ne dit rien, mais repartit vers la porte, résolu à appliquer la règle numéro 9. Il prit la première table sur laquelle il posa la main, et la retourna avec violence contre le sol. Les pieds se brisèrent sous le choc. Legolas se pencha et ramassa l'énorme planche, la portant vers les réparateurs de la porte avec la même aisance que s'il ne s'était agit que d'un simple fétu de paille.

Les réparateurs acceptèrent son présent sans hésiter. Ils avaient lu sur le visage de l'elfe quelque chose proche de « si tu mets pas ma table au patchwork de la porte, je t'ouvre le ventre et je t'étrangle avec tes intestins ! »

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

« Tentons une sortie… Et au pire, mourrons en héros ! »

Theoden et Aragorn étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Ou ils mourraient comme des rats coincés dans le château, ou ils sauvaient l'honneur et fonçaient dans le tas de leurs ennemis pour tenter une sortie.

Legolas n'hésita pas à les joindre, il ne laisserait pas les règles 5 et 6 bafouées. Il tapota presque affectueusement le livre caché dans sa tunique, comme pour se donner du courage. 

_'On y va, mon précieux…Allons-y, allez GO !'_

Et tous ensemble, ils lancèrent leurs chevaux sur les uruks qui se trouvaient sur le pont, faisant un splendide strike.

A ce moment-là, Gandalf apparut avec Eomer et le reste de l'armée de Theoden qui avait été bannie du temps de Grimma.

Evidemment ils volèrent la vedette à Legolas, mais en éliminant tous les uruks survivants, ils parvinrent à prolonger la vie de Legolas et d'Aragorn.

Bon, malheureusement pour Legolas, Eowyn avait survécu à la bataille, planquée dans les grottes avec les autres femmes et enfants. Et la première chose qu'elle fit en sortant, fut de se jeter au cou d'Aragorn. Qu'importe que l'élu de son cœur aime un homme, elle s'était décidée à lui faire changer d'avis.

Assis sur son cheval aux côtés de Gimli, Gandalf et Eomer, Legolas observait calmement la scène. Rien n'aurait pu trahir ses émotions à ce moment-là, car tout ceux qui le regardèrent vire quelqu'un regardant calmement un couple de ses amis se félicitant chacun d'être encore vivant.

Mais personne n'aurait pu traduire la pensée exacte qui se cachait derrière le doux sourire de Legolas.

Petite règle numéro 13… Bonne petite règle numéro 13…

[FIN]

*********************************

_Histoire écrite le 25 décembre 2002, de 3h du matin à 4h du matin et finie à 12h46_

_8h46 de délire ppppp_

_Ce qui m'a bouffé le plus, C les traductions en elfique… Normalement, à part peut-être les nombres, c'est correct -)_

_J'espère que mon délire était pas trop effrayant :D_

_JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES ^________^_

  


* * *

[1] Je vous le jure ! Je viens de repasser la séquence au ralenti, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas s'être fait un bisous sur ce coup-là… C'était une étreinte émouvante ^__^ Brève, mais émouvante -)


End file.
